


The awakening

by Yoongjinism



Series: Awakening [1]
Category: The Dragon Prince
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Rayla - Freeform, Runaan - Freeform, Smut, Soren - Freeform, Vaginal Fingering, aunt amaya, king harrow - Freeform, prince callum - Freeform, prince ezran - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 12:04:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16118072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoongjinism/pseuds/Yoongjinism
Summary: Princess Zinnia has been having a secret affair.not just any affair,a affair with a moon shadow  elf named runaan. They have been doing this since she was 21 and runaan was 22. Zinnia Is not only just a princess, but she is also an elemental. A person who can control elements. And to think this all started with a assasination attempt.





	The awakening

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own dragon prince  
> I only own princess Zinnia  
> Amos: yoongjinism   
> Twitter:thegaypaladin   
> Wattpad: notice-me-oppai

Warning smut chapter !! 

Flashback   
It was close to midnight , and it was a full moon. Perfect for moonlight elves to come and attack.

Zinnia was on her chair as usual reading a book with her window open letting in the cool gentle breeze of the morning go to her,she has daman the spoiled white cat who thinks that he is her body guard. Her brothers whom were 9 and 4 where next door sleep and her father was 2 hallways down

She heard a whoosh and looked to her door 

She saw nothing there

There it was again

She saw nothing there

Next thing she knows she had two metal blades at her throat

 

“Who are you and why are?”she asked the hooded figure with more of a demanding voice than a questioning voice  
“Why do you think I’m here?” A husky voice replied  
”I certainly know that you didn’t come here to talk” she says quietly   
“What makes you think that?”the man asked  
“Well for starters how you talk is saying that you want something” zinnia started  
“now what do you want,before I call the guards” she continued   
“Where is it?”the man asked  
”where is what?”she asked which made the man bring the swords closer too her neck  
”don’t play dumb with me you know what I’m talking about—“ the man started  
“about what?”she asked in curiosity.she really does not know what this man wants  
”where is the dragon prince”  
Flashback over  
——————  
It was almost dusk zinnia was waiting for someone in her bedroom   
“boo!” She heard a familiar voice of a man behind her which made her jump and throw ice at him  
”runaan!”she screamed   
“don’t scare me like that”

“Sorry love you looked so focused I couldn’t pass that opportunity up”

lemon warning!!!

She could hear the smirk in his voice and her brown eyes met his blue ones in interest . Zinnia suddenly felt her feet leave the floor as she was forced on the bed. Runnan got above her his hands either side of zinnias head; he was now straddling her with his hips pressed against her own. His broad body loomed over hers , she could see the lust within his eyes sparkle in the dark bedroom   
With little to no light. His lips suddenly crashed against hers, zinnia tangled her fingers into his white hair and over his scalp. She felt something wet skim across her bottom lip, it was runnans tongue. She gladly let his wet muscle explore every corner of her mouth, she showed that she enjoyed it by moaning into his lips. Then both of their lips parted and his mouth gradually moved to your ear. 

“Runnan, ezran is sleep next door. He could hear us” she said worriedly

“Don’t worry love”his husky voice accompanied with his hot breath on her skin sent shivers down her spine. Runnan then went to attack his neck, his kisses roamed herneck until he found the spot that drove zinnia crazy. Zinnia took a deep breath when she felt him nibble and lick your brown skin . Runaan was showing her a different side of himself, a side he only showed when he missed having zinnias company.And she loved it.

His hands eagerly undid the buttons on her gown, the material slowly slipped over her shoulders and left her upper body in only her bra. But it wasn’t long before he unhooked it and quickly pulled it from zinnias shoulders. Runnan discarded the clothing onto the floor and immediately stared down at zinnias body. Her cheeks were painted red as she tried to cover herself, no matter how many times they did it she was insecure about herself “Don’t be shy, zinnia. You’re beautiful.” he placed his finger and thumb under her chin, moving her face into a position where he could place a tender, passionate kiss on her lips.  
She realized that her upper body was bare, whereas, Runaan was still fully clothed. You yearned to see his sculptured body he kept hidden beneath the Assassin cloth and she wasted no time in achieving that goal.  
While he was distracted, she took this moment to run your fingers over his chest; the tickling feeling made a deep, pleasing growl escape from between his lips. Her hands pulled his jacket from his shoulders, just as he did to her,and she began to undo the many fabric that kept his chest off limits.  
Once it was off, he removed his face from her and allowed her to observe the hansom lover above her - his chiseled chest made her heart pound in excitement. Her cold fingers traced his muscles as he pressed his lips on yours once again. However, Runaan didn’t want her to have all the fun…  
Suddenly,she felt his soft fingers run down the center of your chest. Slowly, his fingers trickled down until he reached between her breasts. He skimmed his index finger over her left breast until he stopped at her bud, he began running his finger around it in a circular motion. She almost let out a pleasured gasp, but stopped yourself by biting on your bottom lip.  
He pulled away again and locked his gaze on her squirming form, “be quiet it zinnia., your brother is sleep” his husky voice was all she needed to make her moan. His smirk grew. He had her where he wanted her he realized that the sun was coming up

“I would like to continue this love.but I have to get back before the others worry about that I was gone to long and decide to attack “ Runnan tells his lover

“How long are we going to keep this secret?”zinnia asked

“As long as we have too”he said then jumped out the window and ran towards his camp


End file.
